


Ignorance will be your downfall

by roseebee



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseebee/pseuds/roseebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end we regret the chances we didn't take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance will be your downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first one-shot ever for the One Piece fandom.
> 
> I actually liked how it turned out. A first for me haha. Though I know that I'm in no ways perfect so feedback and constructive criticism will be appreciated. Things like if you liked it (if yes, what and why), what I could change to improve my writing, and stuff like that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor do I gain profit from this. All rights are reserved to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> "..." - speech
> 
> '...' - thoughts
> 
> cursiv - flashback/emphasizing
> 
> BIU - Quotes

Ace couldn't believe what occured in this rundown hut. Couldn't even begin to comprehend the situation.

It all seemed so surreal. Like a bad nightmare which he needed to wake up from right now.

But no matter how many times he pinched his skin, it all stayed the same. He was still in this goddamn place. With all these corpses lying spread out infront of him.

Pulling the cold little body in his arms closer to himself, he felt like he was gonna pass out. Every intake of breath hurt. He couldn't breath. And the bloodied body in his arms just keeped getting colder and colder.

No matter how close he hugged him, he still reminded still and cold. Dead.

Just thinking about that word associated with him makes him feel like he's gonna puke.

This is all his fault.

If he hadn't been such a dick, if he would have been nicer towards him, came to his rescue right at the beginning, then this wouldn't have happened.

He would still have been alive.

Crying and thanking them for coming to rescue him.

That they showed that they cared about him.

Oh how he wished he could turn back time. Just this once. Just this one regret. To fix it.

Because he didn't deserve this. He was just seven years old. He was supposed to live many more years. He was supposed to achieve everything he wanted.

This wasn't fair. Why him? He was just an innocent little kid with big ambitions.

It isn't fair.

"Nothing is fair, Ace.", came the quite voice of Sabo. Looking at the corpse in Ace's arms, he felt the bile rising up his throat. That boy, that child, didn't deserve this. His death shouldn't have been so meaningless.

Feeling tears threatening to spill, he quickly rubbed them away with his sleeve.

The sight was too much.

These fucking monsters. What have they done to him? To beat a little kid to the brink of death, to enjoy the cries of pain and fear coming from him.. Just how sick can a person be?

No, they can't be human. They just can't.

How is anyone able to accept what these scum did? How can anyone justify their actions?

So much blood.. Everywhere he looked was blood. His blood.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he stammered, "A-Ace.. We.. We should get out of here.. It won't be long before.. before anyone comes looking for them.."

Regarding Ace with a cautious look, he whispered gently, "Ace?"

"This is my fault Sabo..", came the reply. Before he could assure him that it wasn't his fault, he beat him to it.

"I told you that we shouldn't go.. Even after you arrived, even after you told me that they tortured him for hours now already, even after you confirmed to me that he didn't say anything, I still told you no.." Laughing out a hollow crude laugh, he continued "I'm so selfish."

Shaking his head quickly despite the fact that Ace couldn't see him, he argued "That's not true. I could have been more persistent. I should have forced you to go. It was me who gathered the information after all. The inhabitants told me what they were doing to him. They told me that they heard how he absolutely refused to give them the information they wanted, even if it meant his death." Clenching his fists tightly, he barked out "So stop blaming yourself already!"

For a while nothing could be heard. Sabo's laboured breathing the only sound which could be heard in the eerie silence that had settled above them.

Slowly, making sure not to hurt the body in his arms even more, even though he's already dead, he carefully began to stand up.

Once fully on his feet, he regarded Sabo with cold black eyes.

Nothing needed to be said anymore.

They failed.

They lost.

Their ignorace was their downfall.

And Luffy had to pay the prize.

As they made their way slowly up to Dadan's hut, there was really only one thought going around their head.

'I'm sorry, Luffy.'

* * *

_**A few hours ago..** _

_Preparing to strike the kid again with his fist, he yelled "You little shit! Tell me where the money is!"_

_"I won't tell yo-.." came the meek reply. Before Luffy could finish his sentence, he was hit again._

_Biting his lip to keep from crying out, he just heaved out a soft sob. It hurt like hell, but he will be damned if he gives them the satisfication of seeing him break down._

_No, he will endure it. Because he knows that Ace and Sabo are gonna come to save him._

_Even though they said they didn't like him, he has faith in them both to come rescue him._

_That's why he's gonna stay strong._

_And maybe, after they saved him, they all could be friends. Best friends. Maybe even brothers._

_He never would have to be alone anymore then._

_He would have a family._

_He smiled at that thought._

_"So you find this funny, huh brat?!" Delievering a few quick hurtful punches, he stopped to take a breath._

_Never before has a brat, a child, aggrivated him so much._

_He loathes how he is ready to die for a promise. Hah, what a joke. He truly believes that that Ace kid is going to come and safe him._

_It's been what, 4 hours already? Maybe more. He quickly losed track of time because of this kid. His stubborn replies that he won't say anything._

_Punching the kid again, he isn't surprised that he still refuses to say anything._

_The fact that he doesn't even have the power to scream anymore may be a reason why._

_Calculating the situation, he quickly comes to a conclusion. It's useless. The kid won't say anything._

_Pulling of his spiked gloves, he barely contains his smirk at the confused look on the kid._

_"Enough already. It's useless. Clearly you want to die." Picking up his sword, he held it out infront of him._

_"Thahaha, even if you're bullet proof, you can't do anything if I cut you to pieces."_

_Luffy regarded him with a wary look. If that bastard really were to follow through with his words, he would die. Would this really be the end for him?_

_Gulping shakily, he quickly shook his head. 'No I can't think like that! Ace and Sabo will come to safe me! Even if they don't like me, they wouldn't leave me here to die! I just have to wait for them!'_

_Seeing the determination on the kid's face, Porchemy couldn't keep from laughing out loud. "Thahaha you brat! You don't really think that Ace and Sabo will come, do you? They don't care about you! They would be happy to get ride of you!"_

_Gritting his teeth together in anger, he exclaimed "Shut up! You're lying!", caughing up blood in the process. Despite the pain he is in, he continues "They will come! And they will beat you up! Just you wait bastard!" Panting in agony at the end of his speech, he tried to get his breathing back in control. All the yelling didn't do him any good, but he won't let him insult his friends like that, damn it!_

_"You're really a lost case. Whatever. Believe what you want. It doesn't matter anymore." Grinning maliciously, he barked out "DIE!"_

_Seeing that he's getting ready to strike, Luffy couldn't help the little fear in him at the prospect of dying._

_Driving with all his force the blade at his heart, everything seemed to go in slow motion._

_Luffy's only thoughts were 'Ace, Sabo, you will come right? You will save me! You won't let him kill me, will you?... Ace? Sabo? I'm really, really scared right now. Please save me.'_

_And then everything turned black._

* * *

**_"We all do things we desperately wish we could undo. Those regrets just become part of who we are, along with everything else. To spend time trying to change that, well, it's like chasing clouds."_ ** **\- Unknown**

* * *

**\- End -**


End file.
